WHAT! I'm A Storm Hawk?
by CRAYZAYbecky
Summary: Well whilst watching Storm Hawks one night with my mum I somehow get zapped into the world of the Atmos and not too far behind me is a whole new type of adventure and with the odd random moments with some slime and of course, Finn.
1. Huh? Why The Heck Am I Here?

Well since i'm not in france, thank you mum, i decided to go to the hairdressers and have my hair done and whilst i was waiting for the dye to settle this popped into my brain and i thought 'why not'. Bored blooming bored, i'm laying in bed, yer i'ce still got food poisoning, thank you frozen pizza, so i can't be botherd to go down and type this up on the computer so intead i'm typing this up on my sister's laptop, oooops she needs this soon, erm Rachel this is, um...mine...your is in the, um, bathtub having a, erh, shower?

* * *

**WHAT! I'm A Storm Hawk?**

(this first half is actually true this was a few nights ago when Storm Hawks was about to begin)

Imagine me, of all people, meeting the actual Storm Hawks. Could you imagine it? I could...

Time is now: 7:29 pm

"God, hurry up mum Storm Hawks is about to start!"

"OK i'm a coming"

My mum came plodding throught from the kichen and sat down next to me.

"How long until it's on Becca?"

"Erh, now"

The opening of Storm Hawks came onto the screen.

"Mum, wheres my waffles"

"Crap there in the counter"

"Go get me them you reject...NOW!"

"Hey i'm not a reject and go get them yourself"

"No"

"Yes or you definatly won't be going to france next weekend"

"Well if i don't go then that means you wont so HAH!"

"Fine i'll go get them"

"Good, haha Finn you numpty"

"now wheres the remote? Ah ha there it is"

Now your probably woundering when i'm i going to become a Storm Hawk...well this is how it happend all i did was simply press the volume button on the remote and the next thing i knew was that i was layed on a cold, wet floor..oh yer did i mention it was wet and cold i mean really cold and wet. Then i'm being surrounded by a bunch of people saying

"Dude she just fell from the stratosphere"

"Thats impossible Finn and you know that"

"Do i, do i really?"

Man can't they all just shut up a minuet and let me get up. My arm is killing me, ow. I think i must have sprained my Radius or my Ulna but which ever it is it hurt. God there all staring at me, especially Finn an- wait a minuet Finn?

"Holy crap!"

"Dude like who are you?"

"Me a dude? Narh i'm Becca...Becca Porter"

Well thats how it all started oh and theres a whole lot more still to come

* * *

YEY i love my new hair whoo! Next chappy ermmm someone's POV but i don't know who? I know Poll time so go vot...NOW!


	2. Like Dude Who Is She?

Thanks to everyone who voted and the winner is...Junko and Aerrow, who'da guessed. Well this is the chapter where everyone get to grips with the fact that i crossed the dimensions of space and ended up in the world of the Atmos and i get to have some fun at Aerrow and Finn's reactions to me and 'blanch' Mwuhahahahahaaaarrrrr...

* * *

**Like Dude Who Is She?**

__

Squadran log by me the Babe Magnet, well Finn oh hey Piper huh what ya duin? hey thats my arm, hey ahhhhhHHHHHHHH and now that Finn's gone thanks to Piper it's now me, Junko.

Well this is strange i mean this girl round about our age just 'fell' from the stratosphere and just so happened to have landed on the Condor's runway? What are the chances? Anyway we made her welcome, well when i say we I mean me, Junko, Aerrow and Radarr, Stork on the other hand wouldn't go near her as he thought she was infested with 'cross-dimensional skyworms that suck on your mind' and Finn he's gone to sulk in his room as Becca, that's the girl I was telling you about, kinda beat him up - as a joke.

Well we were all sat around the table discussing our next recon mission when Finn just looked out of the window and went 'dude, there's a dude on the runway!', then we found ourselves all stud around this girl who was laying on the floor in the rain and then she got up of the ground with a look like man I've hurt my arm' on her face so we took her to the medical room and bandaged her up, don't ask it was Stork's idea as 'it will help stop the infestation' or something like that. So what to do with her? I mean we can't let her go, she might be a Cyclonian for all we know, right? Well i'm gonna go and get some answers off her and go to the emergency meeting to discuss the 'sircumstances'.

Well were at the bridge sat around the table or 'the table of discussions' as Junko named it.

OOOIt's me, Becca typing now yey!OOO

"So, Becca right, how'd you get here?"

"Well I was watching T.V waiting for Storm Hawks to come on and i yelled at my mum to get my waffles.."

"Did you just say waffles"

"yer Junko and Finn i did"

"Anyway she went to get my waffles and i turned up the volume on the remote, then i was falling, then laying on the runway, carried into the medical room thanks to Junko, sat on the sofa and now sat with you guys at the 'table of discussions' and then thats about it i guess"

God man everybodies asking me questions! Why me? Well apart from the fact that i shouldn't really be here as it breaks all the laws of physics and spacial boundries but why me. Man I'm getting a headache.

"So" Piper began "How old are you?"

"Well i'm fourteen well fithteen in eleven days"

"So your like born on Halloween?" Finn count the days love, count the days.

"Pretty much...yer"

"Awesom" Typical of him isn't it.

"Erm where do you live?"

"Newport"

"Wheres that?"

"England"

"And wheres that?"

"Earth"

"Wheres that?"

"The solar system prehaps"

"The what-ar system?"

"Solar system Piper and i thought you were the smart one"

Oppps erm did i just insult Piper?

"Sorry to much coffiee, hey wait a minuet i don't even like coffiee!"

"Coffiee, ri-ght"

"Oh NO AMY!"

"Who's Amy?" He did not just say that. 'Who's Amy' i'll give him 'Who's Amy' in a minuet well mabey i cant exactly but i'll give him the next best thing, well later on.

"Finn, Amy is my 17 2 Hands Eventing champion and before you ask 'like dude whats an eventer' an eventer is me and my horse which can a) Showjumps b) does crosscountry, not the running type neither and c) can preform Dressage at a top scale. That Finn is an eventer"

"Oh right whats a 'horse'?"

"God, give me strength"

"If you want strenght you can borrow my knuckle busters if ya like?"

"Erm thanks Junko but no thanks all the same"

"oh, oh-kay"

OOOon to Aerrow nowOOO

This 'Becca' person is kinda strange, well she is from a different world but it's her hair. Scapula length. Nice side fringe. Nicely layered. But it's the colour, electric purple as the main colour then neon blue's and pinky-reds highlighted in random places, strange but awesom at the same time. What she's wearing is strange too, reallt tight trousers - she said that they were 'skinny jeans' but there not skinny - her legs mabey but not the 'jeans', her feet are strange, she has no shoes on only sock which are stranger than the 'jeans' there multicolored for a start and they have strange pictuers of a 'hamster' on them, her top's quiet nice thoe, elbow length, purple and shiny! She said " it's not a top ,its a leotard". You apparently wear this when you do 'gymnastics' whatever that is. Her make-up's not that bad either; big long lashes, bright green and blue eyeshadow blended into one another, nice shiny lipgloss, pepermint flavour too! Black eyeliner around both eyes, kinda kooky if you ask me.

She's actually a nice person and very talented in many different areas. She told us that she's a 'gymnast', a 'acrobat', a 'show jumper', 'dressager', 'crosscountry-er', a 'contortionist' and a 'black belt' which is kinda simular to Sky Fu to a certain degree. But the thing i don't get is why she's born on Halloween, that's kinda freaky.

Well i best get some shut eye, tomorrow's going to be one hectic day.

"Huh what was that?"

"Finn gimmie that guitar!"

"No hands off it's mine!"

Finn and Becca arguing over his guitar, this i gotta see.

"What the hell"

Becca was just stood there playing Dragonforce's Through The Fire And Flames tune with Finn oggling her talents.

"Dude she's like acer than me on 'blanch' and she's a 'Guitar Hero 3 Legond Of Rock-er, don''t know what it is but it sounds cool!"

"Um, sorry for all the mess, and where am i gonna sleep?"

"Erm you can have my room, i'll sleep on the sofa"

"But what about the spare room that was meant to be Starling's?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"T.V"

"Right, well the spare room got blown up thanks to Finn and that eruption stone of Piper's so you could share with Finn?"

"NO! Absolutly not, your room will be fine thanks"

"Hey whats wrong with my room?"

"Everything Finn, everything"

Becca just flung the guitar or 'blanch' as Finn named it - he names everyting on this ship, everything on to the chair and walked out of the bridge and over to my room.

Well sofa it's just you and me tonight, fun. Hey why din't i tell her to share with Piper? Oh well.

* * *

Well i don't think i made a good first impression on Finn now did i? Oh well, he'll live, hopefully. Next chapter is about erm i forgot, oh no wait a minuet i've un-forgot it now, the next chapters about my first official day on the Condor and the guys and gall find it 'amusing' to live with me...oh la laaaaaa vas ist das? I speak German with a bit of french added in by the way. Ya, vas has du in der somerfarian? Go on then answer the question, vas has du in der somerfarian?


	3. Squishy Bed's

Well i'm bored. Hmmm what to do? I know i'll add another chapter! Yey for me but not for you guys and galls the poor tprture i put you through when you read my creations, well if you do but meh what ya gona do about it.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Squishy Bed!**

OOOit's me!OOO

Man Aerrow's bed's right squishy! Iv'e got a memory foam materess and pillow back home and thats really squishy but this one's REALLY squishy! Mmmmm SQUISHY! Huh someone's banging on me door,

"Who is it?"

"Me, Aerrow can i come in?"

"Wotev's"

"Is that a yer or a no?"

"Yer Aerrow come on in"

Thoes doors are so cool, i mean you press a button and they open! It's like an elevator shaft button but on a bedroom door! I'm so getting one of them installed when i go home.

"You want any breakfast?"

"No"

"A drink?"

"Nope, oh hi Radarr!"

(insert little Radarr chirp and a wave)

"What do you want then?"

"Your bed, it's so squishy!"

"haha if you think my bed's squishy you wanna try Finn's"

"Oh ok then"

Man it's cold in the morning and i'm not reall dressed in the most fashionable clothes at the moment.

"Why are you wearing my vest and boxers?"

"Well i wasn't exactly gonna sleep in my clothes and your clothes are squishy!"

"erm ok then you sure you don't want anything?"

"Narh not at the minuet, i'm gonna go and test Finn's bed out using tadarr, the squishy monitor!"

"Oh yer, where's that then"

"Your a looking at it"

"You, a tall thin girl wearing my clean underwear"

"Pretty much...yer"

That button is sooooo cool!

"Can i have that button?"

"No sorry Junko wouldn't like that"

"Oh well"

Man this hallway's different to the one on T.V. Hmm Finn's door. Owwwh button! It makes the coolest noise when you press it! Press pressidy press press presss! I could do this all day!

Finn's room is a tip, literally it is, you've got the classic teenage boy's room, trash ot the left and trash to the right and the odd lads mag scattered among the trash. Hmmm whats this 'Piper's Diary', mine - for now!

"Ohhh Finnnnn?"

OOOFinn's turn nowOOO

"Hey, huh, whar?"

"Hi Finn"

"Um hi Becca"

Dude there's like a chick in my bed, but why? I know i'm irisistable but this is beyond my limits man.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Testing the squishyness of it, why?"

"Erm, well it's not every morning that you wake up and find a strange chick in your bed now is it?"

"Well for you it is, narh this bed's not a squishy as Aerrow's"

This Dudett is seriously whacked out.

"Soo you wanna do something whilst your here?"

"Narh not with you thanks, ba bah"

Dude is she wearing boy clothes?

"Are you wearing boy clothes?"

"Not boy clothes, Aerrow's clothes, well clean yerh clean underwear"

"Why"

"A girl's gotta wear something now aint she?"

She is strange.

"Wow that button's awesome!"

Button? What the heck is she on about?"

OOOIt's me again!OOO

Were sat having breakfast now, not sure what i'm eating but meh tastes alright.

"So" I began "How squishy is your bed Junko?"

They all just stared at me.

"What"

What did i do?

Well and thats another chapter and i'm off to bed narh night.


	4. Chapter 4 Runway Stretches

Well today was crap, boring double math first thing in a morning and whats worse is that my gymanstics club is closing down! I'm goon kill them but i gives me a chance to find a better one thoe. I don't know what to type here so I'll start typing below instead. :) yey! I can inspire people!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Runway Stretches**

OOOit's meOOO

Well I'm bored. I'm sat, bored out of my mind on the sofa whilst everyone was talking abot 'how we're gonn bust into Cyclonia, nab the crystals we need and get back to the Condor without and 'distractions' Finn, right?' nice to know that they trust me oh well I'll go and practice some contortionism/yoga nad mabey some aerobical gymnastics on the runway, keep me inshape for when I get back home like, I can't go a day without practicing. But before I do I need to get changed.

Hmmm? Now where'd I put that shiny purple leotard?

Oh here it is, right where I left it, on me! Typical I always forget that i put it on under my other clothes before practice, ooops!

This runway is HUGE! It's so...so, long? It's nice and cool outside, a few cloudes here and there, bright sun shining on the Condor making it look clean and a nice gentle breeze now that's a good type of weather.

Ok. A few stretches to start with, so I don't pull a muscle. Now onto the more complex moves.

Hmmm, we'll start with the box, basically you lay on your stomach and curl your legs over your back and place them on the floor next to your head, so you look like a well, box. A few more moments of that then uncurl myself and stand back up. Erm what next?

I can't remember what this is called but you go ito a handstand and split you lags to the side, then bend your vertabrea inwards so your groin is above your head. It's quiet soothing after a while to be honest. Get back into the standing position and on to the next position.

lets do something simple next, on to the splits. Breath in, well almost a sigh and lower myself down. Now doing the side splits lets change to the front splits. A twist of the Illium and 'wah-lah' now doing the front splits. A few minuets of breating and time for some Aerobic Gymnastics. But first I'd betta get out of this position, it's simple really, bend back, hand son the floor, hoist my lower body up into the air and bend back, feet toutch the floor and remove my hands off from the floor.

Ok how to do this? From the right of the left? Hmm lets do my 2004 piece. So we go from the left. Deap breath in and sprint about 4 meters then flip 6 tumbles then a half twist, some more flips (backwards) and land. Next sprint 6 meters leap in the air and do the jump splits, land and stop. One arm in the air, breath in, then out. Spining on one foot then stopping after 2 spins and drop to the floor in the side splits, this is the life.

"Like dude what are you doing?"

"Yer now you want my attention"

"Wha?"

"Forget it Finn"

Piper came out from the hanger along with Aerrow and Radarr.

"Wow that was awesom"

"Thanks, years of practice"

"We were thinking, how'd you like to help out with the mission?"

"Are you sure you can trust me? I mean for all you know, I could be a Cyclonian couldn't I?"

"Well no, you aren't. I made Piper check it out using a new crystal she found, so...will ya?"

"Sure why not"

OOOon to PiperOOO

Well it's official, we have a new-kinda-member of the Storm hawks. What she did on the runway was amazing! Well I best go and find my diary, hmmm where'd I put it? Finn.

OOOME!OOO

Well i could do with a shower. There's so many doors in this place - and they all have dudy buttons on them!

This shower is so nice! Smells nice too! Man I could just live in here! So warm and lovely!

"FINN! WHERES MY DIARY GONE!"

Opps best go give Piper her diary back. Awww but I don't want to leave the shower!

"FINN!"

Fine I'll go. Hmmm wheres that dressing gown that Piper lent me go? Oh it's right next to me, I forget everything me. Man my hair's drenched, durh. Right now where'd I put Piper's diary? Aerrow's room.

Push the button, man me love the button! Erm now where'd I put it? Oh under the bed. Ah ha there it is, gotcha.

Now where's Piper?

-bang-

The kitchen.

OOOon to FinnOOO

"Dude I don't have your diary!"

"Yer you do"

"No I don- oh hey Becca"

"Hi, erm Piper, you missing a diary by any chance?"

"Yer, how'd you get it?"

"Finn's room"

"FINN!"

OOOand back to meOOO

Everyone's happy now thanks to me. Piper has her diary back, Finn's upset (hehe), Junko's well still the same and the rest of them are just normal. My work here is done!

* * *

Bored, bored, bored. What to do next? I wounder? Mabe a Cyclonian en-

Space for sale get your lovely space for sale!


	5. Hide And Seek

Yer I can do them moves, been doing them since I was really little well about 5 when I first started gymnastics. School is so BORING all I do all day is sit there and do nothings it's so, so crap. Hmmm what to do in the next few chapters? mabey we'll play a game involving Dark Ace?

**Hide And Seek: Becca Style**

(were all on terra Gale by the way, just to let you know)

I think I'm coming down with a cold or something or it might be my alergies (I'm alergic to rape, the plant rape, it's tall and yellow what a stupid name to call it!). Aerrow's room's so boring now, at first it was fun but now itsn't. I wanna do something, but what? I know, hide and seek!

"JUNKO!"

Bang, bang and BOOM! Junko came skidding into my, well Aerrow's room.

"What wrong, somone in here? Is it a Cyclonian or a Raptor?"

"No"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm bored, you wanna play a game or something?"

"Sure what do you wanna play?"

"Hide and seek"

"Ok, I'll get the others"

With that he left the Aerrow's, well mine, we'll just say our room (well it is currently mine because he's not sleeping in here, haha it's the sofa for him). Bored.

OOOsome time laterOOO

"Ok, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...erm what comes after 8? oh...9...10...ready or not here I come!"

"Shhhh! Finn's on his way"

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because Stork he'll find us" I don't know why Stork's playing with us, but he just said "Sure, as long as I can get decontaminated before and after".

Yer were hiding under Piper's bed, he might be stupid enough not to come in here but you never know with Finn do ya?

"AH HA! Found you Radarr...hey, ow! RADARR GET BACK HERE AND SAY SORRY TO MY LEG!"

"Finn's probably gotten mindrabbies or someth- hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to find a better place to hide"

"But you can't just move to another hiding place thats breaking the rules, get back here now"

"No, bye STORK HIDING UNDER PIPER'S BED!"

I will win this game, no matter what.

EPPP! He nearly court me! The bathroom, he wont look in there, will he? Only one way to find out, here goes. Someone's been in here. Don't ask me how I know, I can just feel it. The shower curtain, someone's behind it.

"AH HA! Got ya"

"Shhhh will ya, he's gonna find me, us"

"Well since you put it that way lemme in then"

Tight squeeze much, two people in a shower, not a good idea. But if it gets us away from Finn then it's good enough for me.

"So how's your day been?"

"What?"

"How's your day been?"

"Your really stran- shhh!" Urgh I don't want Aerrow's hand over my mouth.

"OW! Did you just bite my hand?"

"Mabey, shh did you here that?"

"What?"

"That"

Oh crap he's in the bathroom. God he's gonna find us. We need to be really quiet.

"Aerrow, move"

"Where?"

"Over to me, durh he can probably see your siluhett"

He's really warm, I mean REALLY warm. He's like a teddy bear!

OOOon to FinnOOO

"Hmmm where's Junko? AH AH behind the shower curtain...HIYAHHHH!"

"Dude what are you to doing?"

OOOOback to me!OOO

"Hiding from you, oh and 'HIYAHHH' to you to!"

OOOOAerrowOOO

Man, Becca just kicked Finn in the groyne and did a runner, but I guess she's not uot yer as Finn's a bit pre-occupied at the minuet, but I'm out, damn.

"Here Finn, I'll help ya up"

"Thank's dude, so where'd she go?"

"Dunno, what about the erm, kitchen?"

"Gotta go"

OOOlike 3 hours laterOOO

"man I give up!"

"Why because you've finally been beaten at a game your good at?"

"No one can out play the Finn! No one"

"Well untill now that is."

"Have you looked everywhere?"

"Yer, I think"

"Finn! She could be bored out of her mind waiting or somethin bad could have happend..."

"Oh my god we have to find her, NOW!"

To be continued, MWUHAHAHAHHAAAAARRRRRR...cough, cough...

* * *

Where am I hiding? I don't know yet but i will during the night, hopefully, well now I'm going riding for a bit. I'M SO BORED!


	6. Anyone Got A Mars Bar?

Well it's FREEZING at my house! You'd think my mum would turn the heating up but it broke, it had nothing to do with me, honest! Just because I was 'accidentaly' messing around with the dile thingy doesn't mean I broke it, I just 'damaged' it. So cold...and now it's warm! Yey, thanks Mr. Dile repare thingy man! Right are we in Terra Gale? i forgot, oh yer, we are opps!

**Anyone Got A Mars Bar?**

Who knew that they had Mars Bars in Atmosia! I love Mars Bars, I could eat them all day, I tried that once but I was sick everywhere...

OOOJunkoOOO

"She's not in here" Man where is she?

"Not in here neither"

"Nor here"

Everyone came running into the bridge, well except for Finn he just walked in. It was all quiet.

"Do you think she went off the ship?"

"Junko, go look outside, you to Aerrow."

"Who put you in charge Finn?"

"Piper did"

"No I didn't, just go and hurry up"

It's cold on Terra Gale, really cold. Poor Becca, all alone and cold in an unknown world.

"Hey Aerrow, I'm hungry."

"Junko you can eat when we find her"

"But- hey in there"

"Where?"

"The Mars Bar shop, Becca's in there!"

In about ten, twenty seconds we where there, outside the Mars Bar shop, mmmm I'm really hungry now.

"Becca! What are you doing in here?"

"Huh, wha? Oh I got bored of hide and seek and went for a Mars Bar. We have thies back here on Earth, I love them! Man it's cold"

"Aerrow to Condor, Aerrow to Condor, we've found her"

A bit of static later and "Great, we'll bring the Condor round"

OOOon to me!!OOO

All I did was go and get a Mars Bar, no big deal. So anyway we were walking back over to the Condor when it started to rain, me and rain don't mix very well.

"I'm bored, you wanna pl-"

"I will!"

"When we get back on the Condor, you two are a right pair of trouble"

"Gee thanks Aerrow, urgh I need a shower"

"Your already having a shower, in the rain!"

"Oh haharrr Aerr- Huh? what was that?"

"Dunno. It looks like a skimmer, a Cyclonian one, Becca, we need to get you inside, now!"

"I don't think so Aerrow"

Man he's hot! Even for a guy double my age, he's still hot! Man I love his hair!

"So who's this then Aerrow, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"No, not to yo-"

"I'm Becca, now if you don't mind, I'd like to go get a shower and eat my Mars Bar so go away"

"Um, Becca, wrong way"

"Oh, I knew that" Man this way, that way, there both the same! I think?

"Bye Ace, see you soon!"

Yer thats right fly away. You got owned!

* * *

He got owned! Bored. Hmm what to do for the next chapter?


	7. The Hiders Been Seeked

Yawn. I'm tierd and it's only half five in the afternoon. And I'm still cold since yesterday. Well I found a new gymnastics club to go to so all's good in my life at the moment. Yey! I love my new horse so I'm going out riding now and I'm getting my mum to type this up so you can erm, blame her if it's not my erm, typing thingy ma-jig style.

* * *

**The Hiders Been Seeked**

Dark Ace got off his skimmer and headed towards the throne room of the Cyclonian place, a smug smirk plastered across his face. "This will please her, for sure."

He walked down the dismal coloured hallway glancing at all the Talon's that he passed. He turned round the corner and found Snipe and Ravess bickering over something that he couldn't care less about. He aproached the throne room doors and pushed against them, opening them. he strode inside and stopped in the center of the room. The doors swung shut behind him.

"Yes" The menacing voice of a fouteen year old girl echoed thorugh the barely full room "What is it?"

He bowed then rose back up. "Master, I have some...new information about the Storm Hawks for you."

Silence rose in the room. Cyclonis just cotinued to work at her crystal machine pusing buttons down on her keyboard. "Well...what is it?"

"When I was out on patrol earlie-"

"I, Dark Ace, don't care about that part"

"Yes master, they have a new 'member' an-"

"Name, what is there name?"

"Becca"

"Becca ay? This will be...interesting. Interesting indeed"

OOOdon't know what to put here since i'm not BeccaOOO

"Finn! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Becca, the 'new one' as Finn named her stood outside of the bathroom covered from top to bottom in slime. Laughing could be heard from the hanger. She marched down the hallway leaving a trail of slime after her. She pushed the button "Owh, buttons" then a giggle. "Where is he?" laughter errupted from everyone except Finn, he was nowhere to be found. "I said where is he?" More laughter "He's (insert slight chuckle here) in the hanger, hiding (insert even more slight chuckles here) from you".

She marched from the bridge and made her way to the hanger bay. "He is soooo dead when I find him".

She slammed the button on the wall with her palm and marched in.

"Ohhhh, Finn...I've got a present for you..." She held in her hand a small round tub, "it's some new hair gellll..."

A shadow shifted from behind some spare empty crates stacked up on one another. She walked over to them and looked behind, then pounced on the figure "Ah ha! Gotcha"

"No my dear friend, it is I who has you, Master Cyclonis will be pleased."

* * *

I have nothing to put here, so well...I have! "GO AWAY MUM!" HAH! you got owned mum. God what has she typed! I have a MAJOR sugar rush! HYPERACTIVITY IS A GO!!


	8. Twonky

Well Becca's at school so she asked, well forced me to type this (just like the last chapter) up during the day as she's not coming home tonight, she's going to a 2 day eventing show and hey so am I. Enjoy on her behalf, not mine.

* * *

**Twonky**

Dark Ace was aproaching Cyclonia, yet again with a 'special dilivery' for Master Cyclonis. It started to thunder, very loudly.

"So what exactly do you want with me?" A girl was perched behind him on the skimmer tied up by the hands and feet, luckily for her he ran out of rope to use on her mouth, no so luck for him though. The slime appeared to have blown away from all the wind. (I don't know)

"I, my little humanoid don't want you but my master does". He had that typical 'Oi, don't mess with me or I'll kill you' look on his face.

"So, what does she want with me then?" She was getting bored of this conversation so like she normally does, she changes the subject, "Who does your hair?"

"I beg your pardon?" He had that 'I'm confused but I don't look confused to you or I'll kill you' look on his face now.

"Who. Does. Your. Hair?" She sighed then continued. "I mean you cant just wake up with it like that can you, I mean Aerrow's is always a mess, in his sleep and during the day, so you must have a stylist right?"

"Wrong, very wrong". he really didn't want to have this conversation, especially with a fourteen year old girl who he's kidnapped, well teen-napped in this case.

"So, how does your hair look so good, it's so, so, owft" She was grinning like mad now. An idea struck her mind.

"What's 'owft'" He didn't bother to turn around and talk face-to-face instead he continued to fly towards the Cyclonian boarder.

She laughed "Man Finn was right, Cyclonian's are stupid" she said in a descreat whisper. "It's what we say back on Earth for 'fit' or 'buff'."

"Right"

"Hey, I need the loo"

"Tough, you'll have to wait untill we reach Cyclonia" He so mean at times.

"Well I guess I could wait...or I could just wee myself all over your skimmer an-"

"Fine" He pushed the controlls downwards and headed towards the waste lands. He found a not so lava-ry paleca dn landed.

"Here" He held out a hand in order to help her off the skimmer but she declined. Instead she placed her tied hands (there tied around her wrists sorry for not mentioning it before) on the floor and preformed a front handspring to perfection.

"With skills like that you-'"

She rolled her eyes"'You'd make an excilent Talon'. I know."

He was spechless, literaly.

"Now where's this toilet then?"

"Erm" Still speachless I guess "Over there" He pointed to a large boulder. "And hurry up"

"I am not going to the loo behind a rock! Take me to a real toilet, now!" She protested like a little 5 year old.

He narrowed his eyes "You go there or nowhere, understood?"

"Oh I understand alright" You could almost see the sarcasm dripping of her lips. "Well how am I suppesed to get to the rock then, since my legs are tied together?" He sighed and walked over to her then picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. "hey I only meant you could untie my legs or something, put me down"

"Pfft, you wish"

"You know something" he placed her down on the floor "You, Dark Ace are a twonky"

"A twonky?"

"Yes a twonky, now go away and let me pee" He walked back towards his skimmer and waited, and waited and waited. "Are you done yet"

"NOPE"

About 5 minuets passed, then another, than another.

'This is getting ridiculus' he thought to himself whilst scratching his chest. he pushed himself off from the other side of the boulder and walked around it, rope layed scattered along the floor. Gone. He herd his skimmer ignight.

"Thanks for the ride.BYE!" She blew him a kiss and flew off into the sky.

"I'll get you becca, if it's the last thing I do"

OOOBack over to the CondorOOO

Becca ran from the hanger and over to the bridge.

"Dude you are the best hide and seek player, like EVER! Where were you hiding for erm, 5 hours?"

"Oh you know Finn, around" She grinned at him then ran away.

BOOM!

"Erm, oooops"

"BECCA!" That is now one very annoyed Piper now.

* * *

Still don't know what to put here. SPLADOING!

Does anyone want to buy my toilet? Anyone?


End file.
